beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Reiki Sodo
Reiki Sodo (双道レイキ Sodo Reiki)' '''is a member of the Dark Nebula. His twin is Dan Sodo, and they both own Evil Gemios DF145FS. Reiki wears blue and is the immature brother. Appearance As Dan's twin, Reiki is very similar looking to him. Reiki has medium length, orange hair and orange eyebrows with three spikes. His hair is of a darker orange than Dan's, and it is swept in the opposite direction. He has a slim, athletic build and his eyes are a dark blue color. Reiki wears a blue half zip vest with a white-gray high collar. The vest also has white-gray stripes on either side, extending from his shoulders to the base of his chest. He wears black fingerless gloves that extend past his elbows and end with a blue band. Around his waist, he wears two belts. One is brown and the other one, to which his launcher is attached, is blue. Both belts have oval shaped buckles. His trousers are white-gray and have pockets on the thighs. He has short, brown boots with two gray stripes on the front and two on the cuff. The soles are also gray. Personality Reiki is Immature and Hasty. While Dan takes part in Defensive positions, Reiki take the Offensive parts. Reiki always does what Dan tells him to do, but if Dan takes it too far, Reiki will snap. He acts like an attack type blader, as he wants to end the battle as quickly as possible. His immaturity and hastiness caused the twins to lose the battle, and is shown when he says, "I'M NOT LISTENING!" Biography Beyblade: Metal Fusion Reiki and his twin brother Dan are Dark Nebula's grunts, who specialize in combination moves. They are first sent to stop Gingka and Kyoya from getting to Doji, when they break into the headquarters. Using their combo attacks they manage to toss Leone around the place. However Kyoya realizes their beys have nothing special abouth them and decides to end the battle with his special move. Reiki and his brother are confident of their victory, thinking that Leone's special move can only work in the presence of wind. They are however shocked to see Kyoya use his special move by creating air currents from his performance tip and are thus defeated. The brothers then train hard to get stronger and it is a result of their intense training and spirit that Doji gives them a new bey, Evil Gemios, a bey which would allow them to combine both their powers in one bey. They are then sent to participate in the 10,000 bey-point tournament along with Yu and Tsubasa. With a new look, they step forward to battle Kenta. Using their new bey, they manage to withstand attacks from Sagittario and counter-attack effectively as well. Being the hasty of the two, Reiki is made to only follow his brother's plan. However as the battle progresses Reiki gets tired of waiting for Sagittario to attack and decides to take matters into his own hands and commands Gemios to attack, causing a fight between him and Dan. This twin-flaw leads to Kenta getting an advantage, who attacks while the twins are busy fighting and thus beating them. Reiki and Dan are suumoned to fight the traitor Tsubasa. Honored by the opportunity, the twins give it their all attacking, only missing and knocking their fellow bladers out. Tsubasa then manages to take them out. They are somehow able to earn 50,000 points and thus battle Tsubasa again in the Battle Bladers, however once again they are defeated. They are then made to battle Ryuga for their loss. They are knocked out cold and theor spirits devoured by L-Drago. Their spirits return to them after L-Drago's beaten and they celebrate Gingka's victory with everyone else. Beyblades *Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Beyblade in the Manga. *Evil Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Beyblade in the Anime. Dan and Reiki had another Gemios (but one each) when battling Gingka and Kyoya in the Dark Nebula HQ.(It's supposedly Heat Gemios 145SF). Beasts Twins, the beasts inside Evil Gemios. Dan controls the Fire and Reiki controls the Ice. Special Moves *'Down Burst: Gemios launches a fire and ice tornado at the opponent. *Blaze Wall: The fire twin creates a Fire Shield used for defense. *Icicle Edge''': The ice twin hits the opponents Bey used as a counter attack. Beybattles Gallery DanReiki.jpg|Dan and Reiki when they first appeared 545px-Dan and Reiki Soudou.png|Dan and Reiki DaR.png|Dan, Reiki and Evil Gemios Ghfcgfh.jpg Fate1.jpg Dan&ReikiHeatGemios.jpg 3 15.jpg|Dan on Metal Fight Beyblade Opening 1 Ver. 3 TV4.jpg|Dan and Reiki in Metal Masters Trivia *He had a String Launcher along with Dan but changed it to a Ripcord Launcher when he got Evil Gemios. *Reiki, along with Dan, are the first duo to use a joint special move. *He may be inspired by the Street Fighter character Yun,because they wear similar colors and they are reckless in battle usually leading them to their defeat *He along with his brother Dan Sudo resemble Patrick Sprigs from Mega Man Star Force as they both have light colored hair, similar outfits, and they're both associated with the constellation Gemini. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Nebula